Terminus, tout le monde descend et en voiture !
by Elhevan
Summary: OS Klaine. (oui, oui, je fais du Klaine, vous avez bien lu !)


_Comment réagir quand tout s'effondre ?_

_Kurt tenait la lettre de la NYADA, ses yeux fuyants essayaient d'éviter le papier trop blanc, mais toujours son esprit revenait s'accrocher à ce qu'il venait d'y lire. « Refusé ». Ce n'était pas écrit de cette façon, mais les mots étaient clairs, il n'était pas au niveau. Il rangea la lettre dans un geste trop brusque pour être désintéressé et son sourire habituel se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire qu'il n'avait plus arboré depuis des mois, celui qu'il réservait à ces moments où il mourrait à l'intérieur, mais qu'il devait garder les apparences. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien laisser transparaître, il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher la fête des autres qui, les uns après les autres, voyaient leurs rêves d'une année ou d'une vie se concrétiser, pour eux il se devait de sourire, pour eux il devait être heureux même si la pensée même de la fin d'année lui apparaissait maintenant comme autant de souffrances à venir. Bien sûr tous essayaient de le rassurer, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'autant de personnes célèbres avaient réussi avec un simple bac, oui, mais lui il aurait voulu plus, il avait besoin de plus pour réaliser ses rêves. Il s'esquiva rapidement des bras de Rachel avec un sourire désolé, quand bien même était-elle sincère il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait réalisé son rêve, que l'année prochaine elle serait là où il n'aurait pas le droit d'être... et ce sourire qu'elle avait, ce sourire satisfait... elle l'imaginait déjà à New York, sans diplôme, mais avec du talent, elle ne comprenait rien, si une simple école ne voulait pas de lui, qui le voudrait ? Il n'était pas mort, il refusait de croire qu'il était mort et là où tout le glee club le voyait arrêter ses études sur cet échec il ne rêvait que de rebondir, mais comment faire si tout ceux autour de lui l'enterraient ? Comment garder la tête hors de l'eau quand on vous ressasse que la mer monte plus vite qu'on ne s'y attendait ? Il avait besoin d'air, prétextant un mal de ventre il sortit en un clin d'œil de la pièce pour se réfugier à toute vitesse dans les toilettes._

_La porte s'ouvrit, Kurt n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux de l'évier dans lequel il déversait ses larmes pour reconnaître le pas de son petit ami, tendrement Blaine passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, lovant son visage dans son cou. La respiration calme du garçon calma quelque peu Kurt qui se retourna vers lui en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._

**« J'ai besoin d'être seul Blaine, tu comprends ? »**

_Le questionné secoua la tête avec un sourire._

**« Tu as besoin d'aide, pas de solitude Kurt.**

**-Est-ce que tout le monde peut arrêter de me parler comme si j'étais un abruti fini qui ne sait rien sur sa vie ? »**

_Blaine se recula légèrement, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi vive._

**« Kurt, je sais que ça fait mal, mais...**

**-Non tu n'en sais rien, personne n'en sait rien ici ! J'avais un rêve et il vient de disparaître, j'avais des plans, j'avais même commencé à chercher où vivre à New York, je ne veux pas rester à Lima, cette ville n'a rien pour moi ! » Blaine baissa les yeux, blessé, et Kurt se reprit. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je veux partir loin d'ici avec toi, j'avais tout prévu, chacun de nos voyages pour nous revoir et tout arrivée l'année prochaine et comment tu... »**

_Blaine le regardait avec son air rieur qu'il n'abordait que lorsque Kurt partait dans ses délires sans fin, souriant il se rapprocha de lui, prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son petit ami._

**« Calme toi Kurt, tu ne peux pas toujours tout prévoir, parfois les choses n'iront pas comme tu le veux, mais tu retomberas sur tes pattes, toujours, tu es..., il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, l'un des plus têtus que je connaisse, si tu penses que là est ton destin alors tu y parviendra, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait arriver et si tu trouves une autre voie, tu la suivra et tu y réussira. Tu n'es pas un raté, loin de là et quand je viendrai te voir à Broadway j'aurais toujours ce regard fier en te voyant et cette école qui te refuse s'en mordra les doigts. Ne fais pas attention à ceux qui te dénigrent, ce seront eux qui finiront par changer d'avis, pas ceux qui voient déjà l'homme magnifique que tu es. »**

_Kurt se dégagea de l'emprise de Blaine et leva les yeux au ciel._

**« Monsieur Anderson, vous êtes un idiot très flatteur. »**

_Un petit rire accompagna cette remarque, sans lâcher des yeux son copain Blaine lui tendit son bras pour le ramener avec les autres. Tout ne faisait que commencer, il en était certain._

* * *

Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais cette note vu que je n'ai rien à dire x)

En tout cas Mizu j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déçu et puis au pire t'avais qu'à pas me demander du Klaine !

Cette histoire est dédiée à une personne qui se reconnaitra, parce qu'un tweet ne peut pas tout dire, parce que j'ai juste envie de venir te faire un gros câlin maintenant, mais aussi parce que je sais que tu t'en sortiras, tu as la force qu'il faut en toi, tout se passera bien.

Elhe'


End file.
